Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine having an axial retainer.
Vehicles that employ internal combustion engines generally include a starter motor. In most cases, vehicles employ an electric starter motor to initiate operation of the internal combustion engine. The electric starter motor includes an armature that rotates in response to a magnetic motive force that is set up between armature windings and provided by a stationary field. The armature is coupled to a drive and shaft assembly having pinion gear that is configured to engage with a ring gear on the internal combustion engine. A solenoid drives the drive and shaft assembly along with the pinion gear into the ring gear to start the internal combustion engine.